Happy Birthday, Mordo
by guitarguy12345
Summary: CJ gets Mordecai concert tickets for his birthday. However, Mordecai gets a bit more than he bargained for when he gets into a hectic mosh pit.. (Birthday gift for my friend Katie) CJ/Mordecai. Oneshot.


**This was a request from my very good (and adorable) friend Katie. It's her birthday today. Hope you like it Katie!**

It was a warm spring day in Twin Peaks. Not too hot, not too cold, just right. CJ woke up and found herself on the couch in her condo. On the coffee table there was an empty pizza box, and the TV was left on from the night before. She looked at the time. It was almost noon.

"Ugh... no more late night Netflix binges." said CJ as she got up and made herself a breakfast of coffee and pop tarts. As she ate, she felt as if she was forgetting something. She focused hard. She knew she had forgotten something important, so she began looking around the room for reminders. Her eyes darted around the room and they eventually landed on the calendar next to her window. She walked over and looked at today's date. It said, "Mordecai's Birthday".

"FFFFFFFFUCK!" said CJ as she dropped her coffee and pop tart and scrambled over to the phone and dialed it hastily. Eileen picked up on the other end, seeing as it was her day off and she was home.

"Morning CJ, what's-" started Eileen.

"I FORGOT MORDECAI'S BIRTHDAY HELP ME!" exclaimed CJ. Urgency had filled her voice.

"Dude, how do you forget your boyfriend's birthday? You've been dating for like a year now." said Eileen.

"I don't know, it just slipped! I need to figure out what to get him right now! Please help me?" said CJ.

"Fine, but from now on, you and Mordecai need to stop coming to me for gift giving advice! Now, Mordecai was telling me about some band that he likes is playing in Twin Peaks tonight and he's upset because he doesn't have ticket money. Just get him the concert tickets." said Eileen.

"What band?" asked CJ.

"Some metal band called Falling in Reverse."

"Awesome! Thanks Eileen!" said CJ.

"No problem. Now I need to go food shopping. See you later dude!" said Eileen as she hung up. CJ went on ticketmaster and purchased two tickets with her credit card.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that morning.<strong>

"Happy Birthday Mordecai!" exclaimed the whole park crew as Mordecai walked downstairs for breakfast. There was a cake on the table and balloons scattered around the room.

"Ah, haha! You guys didn't have to do this!" said Mordecai, pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, but we wanted too! Birthday Cake for breakfast is the only proper way to celebrate your 24th birthday!" said Pops, excitedly.

"So, you and CJ got anything planned today?" asked Skips as everyone began to dig into the cake.

"No actually. We haven't even really talked about the fact that my birthday was coming up. I hope she remembered..." said Mordecai.

"Dude, don't worry! This is CJ we're talking about. I'm sure she got you something awesome!" said Rigby.

* * *

><p>CJ pulled up to the park in her car. She had the tickets in her pocket as she walked up the house's stairs and knocked on the door. Benson answered.<p>

"Hey Benson, where's Mordecai?" she asked.

"He's working at the snack bar today. Why?"

"I wanted to give him his birthday gift. Why are you making him work on his birthday?" asked CJ.

"I don't know. Life sucks. We live in a godless society. Poor scheduling on my park. Bunch of stuff." said Benson as he closed the door. CJ began to head towards the snack bar.

"Well that was an interesting response..." she said to herself. As CJ entered the snack bar area, Mordecai saw her coming and he hopped over the counter to greet her. CJ always found it so adorable how a smile would spread across Mordecai's face every time he saw her. Mordecai picked her up and spun her around and kissed her.

"Dude, you should have came by the house this morning! Pops made breakfast cake!" said Mordecai.

"Let's not worry about that now. Happy Birthday!" said CJ as she kissed Mordecai on the cheek. "I got you something."

"Aww dude you didn't need to do that.." said Mordecai, rubbing the back of his head. CJ took out the tickets.

"I scraped up some cash and got you-"

"Falling in Reverse tickets!? For tonight!?" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Heh, well, Eileen told me you liked them, so.."

"CJ, you're the best! I love you!" exclaimed Mordecai as he hugged CJ. "So I'll pick you up at 6?" he asked.

"Mordecai, it's your birthday. I'll pick you up for a change." replied CJ.

* * *

><p>CJ picked up Mordecai that evening. CJ had paid for access to the floor, which meant most pits. Falling in Reverse eventually came on and blew the roof off the place. It was an unforgettable night. Mordecai and CJ had both crowd surfed. However halfway through the set, Mordecai took a nasty fall. He had gotten caught in a mosh pit without paying attention, and was thrashed to the ground.<p>

Ronnie, the lead singer of the band, stopped the music midway through the song.

"Whoa. Whoa. Everyone stop. That dude just took a nasty fall. Can we get first aid on the floor please?"

"Mordecai!" exclaimed CJ as she ran to Mordecai's side. He was unconscious and his face was bloody. Paramedics came in with a stretcher.

* * *

><p>Mordecai woke up in a daze. He found himself in a hospital bed. CJ was at his side.<p>

"Ughhh. What happened?" asked Mordecai.

"You got wrecked in the mosh pit. You've been unconscious for 3 hours. I'm so glad you're awake!" said CJ as she hugged Mordecai and kissed him on the forehead.

"It was a nasty fall dude," said an unfamiliar voice. It was Ronnie, the lead singer from Falling in Reverse, who had just walked into the room.

"Holy crap! Ronnie Radke?" exclaimed Mordecai.

"In the flesh."

"Shouldn't you be on your tour bus or something?" asked CJ.

"Our gear is getting packed up. Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you guys at my show. I want to give you guys these." said Ronnie as he handed them backstage passes to the next show. "Our next gig is at a theater two towns over. Hope to see you guys there." said Ronnie as he exited the room.

"Mordecai," began CJ, "I'm sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have gotten those concert tickets..." said CJ, feeling ashamed.

"Dude, that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Plus, we got backstage passes from Ronnie Radke himself! OHHHHH!" exclaimed Mordecai. CJ giggled.

"But seriously CJ, this has been the best birthday ever. I love you." said Mordecai. CJ moved over closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Ahem. Ma'am, we cannot allow you to engage in those kinds of activities with the patients..." said the Doctor as he entered the room.

"Piss off." said CJ and Mordecai in unison.

**FIN.**


End file.
